Say Something
by A-little-death-for-you
Summary: Sólo era necesario que Elsa dijera algo para cancelar esa falsa y arrojarse a sus brazos. Porque no quería a Kristoff, Anna amaba a su hermana.


_**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Ningún personaje ahí presentados o mencionados me pertenecen._

* * *

_Say something I'm giving up on you_  
_ I'll be the one if you want me too_  
_ Anywhere I would have followed you_  
_ Say something I'm giving up on you_

Unos pequeños golpecitos dados a la puerta resonaban en la habitación; solté un gruñido de enojo al comenzar a despertarme por el ruido insistente.

-Princesa Anna-insistió una voz al no encontrar respuesta.

-¿Ah? ¿Si?-pregunté de forma educada a la persona que interrumpía mi cómodo sueño, me senté sobre mi cama, apoyando mi mentón sobre mi puño cerrado, así como mis ojos.

-Lamento mucho despertarla…

-No, no, no, no lo hiciste…-y entonces como si hubiera recibido un choque eléctrico me despabilé completamente, recordando haber vivido una escena similar en la ocasión que fue la ceremonia de coronación de Elsa, cuando se abrieron las puertas del castillo, y cuando sucedió aquella aventura congelada.-¿Quién es?

-Soy yo, princesa, hoy es la boda, tiene que arreglarse.

-Por supuesto…-rememoré con tristeza, eran casi los mismos diálogos, sólo con la expresión que cambiaba, "hoy es la boda", y que había despertado mucho más rápido y mi reacción había sido diferente. Miré a un rincón de mi habitación, donde se encontraba el vestido que usaría en esa ocasión, justo a un costado de mi baúl que ahora contenía cientos de recuerdos vividos con Elsa, y frente al armario donde atesoraba aquellos regalos que ella me obsequiaba. La emoción no estaba ahí, no estaba esa alegría vivida en el pasado, y la que se suponía debía de experimentar por la celebración.

No te casas todos los días había escuchado decir a Elsa en la cena de la noche anterior, rodeados por los sirvientes que no les permitían una charla cómoda, y como Elsa se refugió en su habitación alegando que debía descansar bien para estar radiante al día siguiente y dar una buena imagen.

-Hoy es la boda…-me levanté de forma perezosa, escuchando los pasos secos que indicaban como tendría paz, arrastré mis pies hasta estar frente al maniquí que portaba de forma elegante el vestido, acaricio la tela con suavidad, sentía un dolor en el pecho, detestaba ese vestido, y todo lo que encerraba.

-Princesa, venimos a ayudarla en su preparación, ¿está usted lista?-preguntó mi dama de honor, designada especialmente a ayudar en esta mañana.

-No…-mustí, ella no escuchó y me dedicó una sonrisa radiante, le correspondí con una menos radiante, sintiéndome arrastrada al cuarto de baño.

_And I am_  
_ Feeling so small_  
_ It was over my head_  
_ I know nothing at all_

-¡Luces preciosa!

-Gracias, Rapunzel. Sinceramente, creo que has hecho un buen trabajo ayudando en el diseño de este vestido.

-¡Por supuesto!-exclamó risueña acomodando mi cabello, mientras que Lea, mi dama de honor, iba en busca del ramo de rosas que portaría.-Sería un pecado si no hubiera ayudado en la preparación de la boda de mi prima favorita, pero no le digas a Elsa, o se pone celosa.

Una sonrisa triste apareció en mis labios con la mención de su nombre, Rapunzel lo notó y dejó el cepillo en el tocador para mirarme fijamente.

-¿Pasa algo? ¡Alégrate, es tu boda! Varios reinos han venido a presenciar como la princesa de Arendelle se casa, ¡y muchos más aún están llegado!, Elsa ha preparado todo con una meticulosidad impresionante, tanto que ha salido al amanecer para revisar cada detalle, busca la boda perfecta para ti.

-Lo sé… Creo que son los nervios, más que nada.

-Vamos, Anna, pon una sonrisa en ese hermoso rostro pecoso que tienes y encanta a los demás con tu mirada.

-Su majestad-llamó Lea-la florista ha informado que ha hecho todo lo que se le mandó, y me ha traído este ramo de rosas para que porte usted en su camino al altar.

-¡Pero si son preciosas!-chilló mi prima-¡Eres tan afortunada! Esto me hace recordar mi boda con Eugene, ¡fue preciosa!, ¡la tuya será aún más preciosa!, Elsa lo ha prometido así, dando todo de sí por ti.

-Gracias, Lea, puedes dejarlo ahí-le señalé mi cama, ella asintió y me miró esperando alguna otra indicación-Puedes retirarte, Rapunzel se hará cargo. Por cierto, cuando Mérida llegue hazla pasar.

-Así lo hare, con su permiso, princesa.

Lea salió de la habitación, dejándome con una entretenida Rapunzel acomodando mi cabello y mi maquillaje.

Finalmente con mi cabello hizo un moño clásico, mi cabello recogido en un gran moño bajo, con el pelo muy pulido pero aflojado en la cabeza, sujeto detrás y luego abierto hacia los lados y con las puntas vueltas hacia adentro, finalizando con una tiara de diamantes (regalo de Elsa, nuevamente).

-Y ahora…, el velo….-finalizó mi prima colocando el velo de bodas sujetado de la tiara. Unas lágrimas asomaron sus ojos-Has crecido tanto, no puesto creer que esa Anna infantil, amante del chocolate e hiperactiva, se casa hoy…

-Rapunzel…-extendí mis brazos hacia ella, dándole un cálido abrazo-Te quiero tanto, gracias, por esto, por todo.

-De nada, Anna, para eso está la familia, para apoyarse.

_And I will_  
_ Stumble and fall_  
_ I'm still learning to love_  
_ Just starting to crawl_

-Después de tu boda te robaré esas zapatillas-anunció Mérida cuando salíamos de la habitación, permitiéndole a Rapunzel cambiarse para el evento que se realizaría en un par de horas.

-Yo misma te las obsequiaré.

-¡Qué preciosa luces!-exclamó Olaf a nuestras espaldas, rápidamente nos giramos para encontrarlo con un moño sobre su nieve.

-Lo sé, Rapunzel hizo un excelente trabajo-explicó Mérida al muñeco…, al que adoptamos Elsa y yo sin que él lo supiera…

{*}

-Elsa, ¿qué te parece si adoptamos a Olaf?-le propuse en una ocasión que estábamos tumbadas sobre el pasto del jardín trasero, refugiadas bajo la sombra de un árbol.

-¿Cómo? ¿Adoptarlo?

-Sí, será algo así como nuestro hijo, como símbolo de nuestro amor, del que compartimos, como de una familia, seré su mamá así como tú.

-Oh… Es una buena idea-me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, de esas que me demostraban cariño. Luego me dio un beso esquimal, para culminar besando tranquilamente mis labios en un fugaz movimiento.

{*}

-¿Y Kristoff?

-Está en la habitación que nos asignaron, lo he encerrado para que no salga de ahí, ya sabes que es de mala suerte que él vea a la novia antes de la boda.

-¡Cierto! ¡Muy bien hecho, Olaf!-felicitó al muñeco, yo sonreí levemente.

-¿Y Elsa? No la he visto en toda la mañana.

-Está en su habitación, toda la mañana ha estado muy agitada, preparando todo con suma perfección, casi como si preparara su propia boda…

Su propia boda Esas palabras que traían más recuerdo, con ella, de ambas.

{*}

-Elsa…-la llamé en un susurro, ella se removió un poco entre sueños-Elsa…

-¿Qué sucede, Anna?-preguntó cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo con las frazadas y sentándose en la cama, recargando su espalda en la cabecera de madera, aún adormilada.

-¿Cómo será nuestra boda?

-¿Qué?

-Sí, nuestra boda, porque nos casaremos algún día, ¿cierto? Por eso, me preguntaba cómo sería.-admití con un poco de temor, recargando mi cabeza sobre sus rodillas, y sintiendo casi de forma inmediata como ella acariciaba mi cuero cabelludo.

-¿Cómo quieres que sea? Yo lo haré como tú desees.

-Pues, con que estés tú a mi lado en el altar, diciendo "acepto" ante los demás, sería perfecto.

Ella rió grácilmente, me miró enternecida y me regaló un beso.-Eres tan tierna, pero, enserio, hay que planear nuestra futura boda.

-¿Me estás pidiendo matrimonio?

-Quizás-bromeó.

-Pues... ¡Me gustaría que hubieran muchos lirios! Un pasillo de lirios que adornara el camino al altar.

-¡Podríamos decirles a los trolls que integren el coro!-sugirió emocionada

-¡Sí, sí! ¡Es una idea fabulosa! ¡Los músicos podrían ser los mismos de la ceremonia de coronación!

-Sí...-despejó la mirada

-Elsa…

-Dime.

-Te amo-me sinceré, ella me dio una sonrisa radiante y me envolvió otra sesión de besos, acariciando mi cuerpo desnudo y haciendo el amor nuevamente.

{*}

-Kristoff es tan afortunado-habló Olaf devolviéndome a la realidad en las vísperas de mi boda.

-Él lo es-terció una voz proveniente del final del pasillo, todos dirigieron su atención, era Elsa, lucía radiante.

Una sonrisa se plasmó en mi rostro sin permitirlo, como todas las veces que la veía, pero lucía hermosa, un vestido, otro diseño suyo, seguramente, llevaba impresas algunos copos de nieve, y un ligero escote lo suficientemente enloquecedor para mí, el cabello lo llevaba acomodado en su ya habitual trenza con ese mechón rebelde platinado.

-Elsa…

-Anna, luces tan preciosa con ese vestido.

-Tú también te ves hermosa, Elsa.

-Sí, Elsa, se nota que has estado buscando todo con una perfección absoluta, hasta tú.

-Qué lindo, Olaf.

-Elsa...

_Say something I'm giving up on you_  
_ I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_  
_ Anywhere I would have followed you_  
_ Say something I'm giving up on you_

-Elsa, ¿puedo hablar contigo a solas?-interrumpí su charla con Eugene, él se despidió rápidamente de ella y de mí mientras se retiraba, alegando tener que ir a buscar a Rapunzel.

-¿Qué sucede, Anna?

-Aquí no… Vamos a tu habitación.

Comencé a caminar rumbo a su habitación con una falsa seguridad, escuché sus pasos tras de mí, cuando finalmente llegamos abrió la puerta para mí y pasé seguida de ella, la escuché cerrar la puerta a mis espaldas. Lo siguiente que supe fue que ella me abrazaba por la cintura.

-Oh, Anna.

-Elsa, tienes que detener esto, por favor, hazlo-me giré para enfrentarla y ella bajó la vista-¡Sabes que yo no lo amo!

-No puedo hacer nada, Anna.

-¡Sí puedes! ¡Todo esto es tu culpa! ¿Dónde quedan todos nuestros planes y sueños, Elsa? ¿¡Dónde!?

Rápidamente ella cortó el abrazo y se arrinconó, entonces en un reflejo de la luz pude apreciar que llevaba aquel anillo con el cual habíamos fingido que nos habíamos casado, en uno de nuestros escapes en los fines de semana, ella había improvisado todo, y fue perfecto.

-Elsa, yo te pertenezco, todas esas noches he sido tuya, esas tardes en el campo, las veces que te preparaba tu cena, o simplemente te abrazaba y escuchaba tus preocupaciones del reino, siempre fui tuya, fui tuya justo al amanecer, fui tuya en esas noches en que me acurrucaba a tu pecho, y nunca lo he dejado de ser.

-Anna…

-Elsa, yo te amo, creí que estaba muy claro, que no lo dudabas, creí que tú me amabas.

-Tú no entiendes…

-¡No, Elsa, eres tú quien no entiende! ¡Siempre me alejas, siempre! No más, Elsa, no más, no otra vez, esta vez sé que Kristoff no es mi amor de verdad, eres tú.-sentí mis ojos arder, debía de mantenerme firme, la temperatura de la habitación comenzaba a descender lentamente, un escalofrío me recorría al sentir el cambio de temperatura.-Elsa, te amo, te amo, ¡te amo!, por favor, detén esto.

-No puedo, Anna… No puedo hacerle esto a Arendelle, a Kristoff, a ti, no por mi egoísmo de retenerte a mi lado… Él te ama, yo lo sé, lo supe cuando me pidió permiso para que fueras su novia, y se notaba tanta sinceridad en su mirada cuando me pidió tu mano en matrimonio.

{*}

-¿Por qué estás tan inquieta, Elsa? ¿Qué está mal?

-Nada, Anna.

-No mientas, dime, por favor, quiero saber si puedo ayudar.

-Anna… ¿Tú me amas?

-¿A qué viene eso?

-Responde, ¿me amas?

-¿Acaso no queda claro? Cada noche, antes de dormir te lo digo siete veces, te beso otras siete, todos los siete días de la semana. Te amo, Elsa, te amo tanto.

-¿Recuerdas que querías confesar a todos nuestra relación?

-¡Sí!-me ilusioné, pensando que por fin lo haríamos público.

-Lo he pensado mucho, y…, creo que aún no es tiempo…

-¿Qué…?-esa sonrisa que se había plasmado en mi rostro desapareció, dejando sólo una mueca.

-Sí… Necesito más tiempo, Anna, para idear una forma, mientras tanto, debemos guardar las apariencias, ya sabes, para que la gente no comience a murmurar.

-Pero…

-Y he encontrado la forma de cómo hacerlo. Sabes que Kristoff no es muy obvio respecto a lo que siente por ti, y justamente de eso estábamos hablando en mi oficina hace unos momentos, él me ha pedido permiso para que seas su novia.

-¿Qué? No, no, no, Elsa, no quiero a alguien que no seas tú.

-Es lo mejor, Anna.

-¡Lo mejor sería decir de lo nuestro!

-¡Entiende, Anna!-algunos copos de nieve comenzaban a caer.

-Elsa…

-Por favor, Anna, sólo será un tiempo, lo prometo.

-Está bien… Aceptaré. Sólo que me rehúso a darle muchos mimos.

-Lo castraré si intenta propasarse.

-Así se habla-sonreí.

-Entonces, ¿me das un beso?

-Te doy mi vida, mi vida completa, Elsa-Y la besé, de la forma más tierna que nunca había hecho.

{*}

_And I will swallow my pride_  
_ You're the one that I love_  
_ And I'm saying goodbye_

-¿Estás lista, Anna?

-No, en realidad.-miré mi reflejo en el espejo, Rapunzel y Mérida habían cuidado tanto mi imagen, era como lo había soñado con Elsa…

-Vamos, todo saldrá perfecto, eres la novia perfecta, y Kristoff…, bueno, es Kristoff.-Bromeó Rapunzel.

-No estoy lista… No me quiero casar.

-Cariño, yo también lo pensé el día de mi boda, pero ahora estoy felizmente casada con Eugene, todo saldrá bien.

-No… No entiendes, Rapunzel…, yo…

-Señoritas-Hace acto de presencia un guardia en el umbral de la puerta abierta-Se les espera en el carruaje para dirigirlas a la boda de la princesa.

-Gracias, ahora vamos.

El hombre se retiró con la misma cautela con la que llegó.

-Vamos, Anna, es la hora.

-Sí, Anna, venga, pon una sonrisa ahí-Mérida agarró mis mejillas y las estiró en forma de sonrisa-Mucho mejor.

-Chicas, me abruman.

-¡Eso significa que lo hacemos bien!-Exclamó Rapunzel arrastrándome fuera de mi habitación seguida de Mérida, a los pies de las escalera se encontraba Elsa recargada sobre el barandal, mientras hacía pequeñas figuras que posteriormente derretía para formar uno nuevo, la última figura que hizo antes de que notara nuestra presencia fue un corazón partido por la mitad. Oh, Elsa, tú tampoco quieres esto, no permitas que esto continúe

-¿Están listas?

-Todo en orden.

-…Sí… Todo está bien…

-Pues, vamos, que el novio espera.

Todas nos dirigimos rumbo al par de carruajes designados y adornados para la ocasión, unos caballos blancos traídos especialmente del reino de Corona halaban aquel medio de transporte nuestro, los choferes vestidos de un traje blanco con las letras bordadas de los novios, justo como lo había planeado con Elsa, pero debían de estar ahí una "E y A", esa "K" ahí no tenía una razón de ser, no figuraba.

Elsa y yo nos subimos a uno, Rapunzel y Mérida en el otro. Suspiré cuando las puertas se cerraron, busqué la mano de Elsa, estaba fría, además que el ambiente estaba fresco, quizás porque el invierno se acercaba, o era ella quien lo provocaba, entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos unos segundos antes de que ella retirara su mano e ignorara mi mirada.

-Elsa…

-¿Si?

-Te amo…

_Say something I'm giving up on you_  
_ I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_  
_ Anywhere I would have followed you_

{*}

-¡No puedo más, Elsa!, ¡No puedo!

-Por favor, Anna.

-¡No quiero besarlo por las tardes y tener que llegar a las noches a tu lado, buscando desesperadamente un beso tuyo, entregarme a ti y buscar desesperadamente una marca tuya, para dejar en claro que te pertenezco!

-¡A mí tampoco me agrada su sabor en tus labios! ¡Lo detesto!

-¡Entonces no permitas que esto siga, no quiero ser su novia! ¡Quiero tomar tu mano y besar en público así como a él!

-Sólo dame un poco más de tiempo, Anna, y seremos completamente felices, sólo tú y yo, huiremos, escaparemos y crearemos nuestra propia realidad.

-Promételo, Elsa.

-Te lo prometo, mi Anna.-dijo antes de besarme, y hacerme olvidar de nuestra discusión. Oh, era una mentirosa

{*}

-Reina Elsa, princesa Anna, hemos llegado.-Anunció el conductor mientras abría la puerta, ayudándonos a bajar del carruaje, nos informó que en unos minutos llegaría el otro carruaje. Entonces distinguí a Ariel en la puerta, junto a Erick que nos esperaban para saludarnos.

-¡Elsa, Anna! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verlas!

-¡Demasiado!

-¡Qué alegría! Es tu boda, Anna, no sabes cuán feliz me siento por ti.

-Gracias, Ariel.

-Además, Kristoff es muy apuesto.-Comentó en forma coqueta Ariel, provocando un carraspeo de Erick-Pero, no tanto como mi esposo, claro está.

Todas reímos un poco, ambos entraron a la Iglesia de arquitectura barroca, dejándonos a Elsa y a mí afuera.

-Bien, Anna, es hora, es tu boda.

-Elsa…

-Vamos, te tengo que entregar ante Kristoff.-Recompuso su figura, mostrando a esa Elsa fuerte.

Extendió su brazo, el cual yo tomé y me enganché a ella, caminamos a paso lento a la entrada e inmediatamente los trolls empezaron a cantar, justo como ambas lo queríamos, llevábamos nuestro ritmo, lento, pausado, caminando por la alfombra púrpura a nuestros pies, yo fingí una sonrisa, y al final estaba él, Kristoff, el rubio con el que me iba a casar, y no con la rubia platinada que caminaba a mi lado, se veía apuesto en ese traje elegante, así mismo sus nervios salían a relucir, Olaf estaba a su lado, sosteniendo los anillos, entre los invitados distinguí a algunos familiares lejanos y antiguos amigos, algunos reyes y príncipes de otros reinos, como sus respectivos guardias, esa vista le recordaba tanto a la ceremonia de coronación de Elsa, afortunadamente no había un Hans que le rompiera el corazón, no, ahora su hermana era quien se lo rompía en lugar de congelarlo. No quería ir, se sintió tentada a tomar a Elsa y salir corriendo con ella, demostrándoles a todos a quién amaba en realidad, no quería que ese recorrido terminara, no quería unir su vida a ese hombre, al cual, sencillamente, no amaba.

{*}

-Anna…

-¿Si, Elsa?-pregunté, interrumpiendo el camino de besos que había improvisado en su espalda, besando esa piel nívea que tanto me gustaba.

-Hoy hablé con Kristoff…-repentinamente la temperatura bajó, algo le preocupaba, se acomodó en la cama a modo de que nos viéramos directamente a los ojos.

-¿Y de qué hablaron?-susurré cerca de sus labios, tentada a besarlos, procurando no perder la cabeza.

-Quiere casarse contigo.

-¿¡Qué!?-la seriedad me invadió

-Sí… Me ha pedido tu mano en matrimonio.

-Por supuesto, te has negado.

Un silencio inundó la habitación, uno incómodo, uno que marcaría el inicio de nuestro fin.

-Elsa, te negaste, ¿cierto?

-Yo…, no…

-¡Elsa! ¡Esto no era parte del plan!-me levanté de la cama, aún desnuda, comencé a colocarme mi ropa rápidamente, ella me veía abatida desde la misma posición en nuestra cama.

-Anna, espera, déjame explicarte.

-¡No me explicarás nada, Elsa! ¡Me voy! ¿Sabes? ¡Lo mejor sería terminar de esto!

Empezó a nevar repentinamente en la habitación, ella se incorporó rápidamente sin importarle su estado carente de ropas y me abrazó-No te vayas, no me dejes-comenzó a sollozar-tengo un plan, un plan para ambas, déjame explicarte, pero no me dejes.

-¿De qué se trata?

-La boda se organizará, yo lo haré, como la boda que planeamos una noche, ¿recuerdas?, justo como lo soñamos-acarició mi dedo donde estaba aquel anillo sencillo con el que nos casamos entre nosotras-será verdadero, será nuestro. Tú te negarás y yo intercederé, y ahí, ante todos, les revelaremos nuestros sentimientos, nos casaremos con esos arreglos y huiremos en un carruaje especial para nosotras. Pero, no me dejes, no me dejes hoy, ni mañana, ni nunca, ni en esta noche ni en ninguna otra. No lo soportaría.

-Descuida… No lo haré, sólo fue un arrebato, de cualquier forma, a la mañana siguiente estaría acá pidiéndote perdón y rogándote por que no termináramos esto tan hermoso que tenemos.

-Te amo, Anna.

-Te amo más, Elsa, mucho más, imagínate la montaña más alta, y es poco comparado a nuestro amor.

-¿Infinito?

-No, infinito no, porque eso tiene fin, el infinito termina, y lo nuestro nunca lo hará. Inventemos una palabra, un país, un momento, de nosotras, nuestro.

-Un Elsanna.

-Un perfecto Elsanna.-Afirmé.

{*}

_Say something I'm giving up on you_  
_ Say something I'm giving up on you_  
_ Say something._

-Estamos acá, reunidos, para unir a este hombre y esta mujer en sagrado matrimonio. Dios se compromete con vosotros en vuestra unión definitiva. Este compromiso os obliga a seguir profundizándolo. Desde el primer encuentro vuestro amor ha evolucionado. Está llamado a desarrollarse aún más a lo largo de vuestra vida. Esto será posible si vivís en la confianza y en el amor, ayúdense mutuamente, aceptándose tal y como sois y tal y como os irá moldeando la misma vida. Vuestra unión implica que compartáis vuestras alegrías y vuestras penas, vuestras esperanzas y vuestras preocupaciones.-Comenzó a hablar el párroco, era lo único que diferenciaba de nuestras ilusiones, éramos conscientes que eso no se podría, por lo cual planeábamos que el líder de los trolls nos casara.

Aún conservaba la esperanza, de que lo que Elsa había dicho en un principio lo hiciera, que escapáramos.

Que olvidara aquella tonta pelea nuestra.

{*}

-Anna… Luces tan contenta con Kristoff-comentó Elsa cuando entraba al castillo en silencio, había ido de fiesta con el que era mi prometido, y se nos había ido la noción de las horas.

-Oh, Elsa… Sí, fuimos a bailar, y se nos hizo muy noche.

-Entiendo… No me tienes que dar explicaciones, es tu novio, pronto te casarás con él…

-Elsa, sabes que a quien amo es a ti…

-Últimamente no lo has demostrado, me has olvidado, por las noches no me mimas, sólo te duermes ahí, abrazada a la almohada, ni siquiera a mí.

-No ha sido mi intención.

-Estás todo el día con él.

-Eso querías, ¿no?, que guardamos las apariencias.

-¿Te has acostado con él? ¿Por eso no quieres hacer el amor conmigo? ¿Es mejor amante?

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Qué me crees?

-¡Entonces explícame por qué te has comportado así conmigo, tan distante y fría!, y se supone que soy yo la he puede helar un verano.

-Elsa, no sabes lo que dices.

-¡Sí lo sé! ¿Ya no me amas?

-¡Te amo mucho más que antes!

-¡No te creo!

-¡Tienes qué creerme!

-¿Sabes? Creo que esto debe terminar, hasta aquí, tu ausencia me ha dado mucho a pensar, y he salido más, así como tú, creo que lo nuestro no llegaría a nada, después de todo, sólo somos hermanas, ¡hermanas!, ¡esto está mal, Anna!

-¡Elsa, ya habíamos hablado de esto!

-No te preocupes, tu boda con Kristoff sigue en pie, después de todo no te quiero arruinar la felicidad con él. Sé feliz, Anna.

-Elsa…, yo no quiero que esto termine.

-Pero yo sí.

{*}

Detén esta locura, Elsa, detenla, sabes que tú tampoco lo quieres. Quiero que nuestro Elsanna comience nuevamente, porque dijimos que no era un infinito, porque el inifito tenía fin, y lo nuestro no.

Después de todos los diálogos y el que cada uno aceptara casarse el párroco dijo las palabras que podrían salvarme de esa muerte lenta.

-Si alguien se opone a esta unión que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

Yo observé inmediatamente a Elsa, ella observó por la ventana, ella tenía que decir "Yo me opongo", así ambas declararíamos nuestro amor. Por favor, Elsa, di algo que detenga esto.

-Bien. Entonces, los declaro, marido y mujer, lo que Dios a unido que el hombre no lo separe jamás.

Elsa… Te amo…

Kristoff me besó para sellar el compromiso. Elsa comenzó a derramar algunas lágrimas, las cuales los presentes interpretaron como unas de alegría al ver a su única hermana casa, formando su familia, casándose con alguien más. Yo supe que no era verdad, y esa coraza que me había mostrado últimamente se había roto, por fin había aceptado esos sentimientos que había intentado acallar, negar, romper, pero así como yo, no pudo, nunca podremos superarnos, porque el amor que nos profesábamos simplemente era más que infinito, más que amor, más que todo.

-Te amo, Elsa…-musité al ver como Jack, su nuevo amigo el cual estaba enamorado de ella, la abrazaba cálidamente, buscando reconfortarla, sentí tantos celos, sabía que esto había acabado.

Kristoff me sonrío.-Ahora eres mi esposa, Anna, nuestro sueño se ha cumplido.

-Eso parece, Kristoff.

Él me guió rumbo a la salida, siendo vitoreados por todos los invitados, algunos felicitando a mi ahora esposo otros a mí, y otros a ambos, deseándonos un próspero matrimonio. Entonces la veo acercarse lentamente a mí, se había secado sus lágrimas y ahora me miraba con unos ojos tristes, pero una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en su rostro, su labio inferior le temblaba, se notaba que no quería mostrarse ante los demás.

Se acercó a mí lentamente, me abrazó y acarició mis mejillas, depositando un beso cálido.

-Te amo, Anna… Lamento no haber hecho algo, y ahora te he perdido. ¿Es tarde para que huyamos? Nuestra carroza está a un par de cuadras de acá, esperando por nosotras-susurró de forma que sólo ambas lo escucháramos.

-Debiste de haber dicho algo antes, Elsa… Pero, no es tarde, nunca lo será.


End file.
